Kieima's Parent/Teacher Conference
by N-chan
Summary: What happens when Kieima has to bring her parents to school to meet her teacher? Read to find out! *Contains yaoi content - if ya don't like it, don't read it - or pretend its not there, whichever you prefer ^^*


~The Misadventures of Two Youkos, a Koorime, and a Hanyou!!~  
IN  
Kieima's Parent/Teacher Conference  
By: N-chan  
*************************************************************************************  
Author's Note: Yet another story with those lovable Reikai Tantei's kids! For anyone who hasn't read the other fics with these characters: Kieima is Hiei and Kurama's first (and only, as Kieima makes sure of) daughter. She has black hair (in Kurama's style) and white ears and a fluffy white tail! Did I mention her third eye? How she was born? Go ask K-chan (formerly known as pan-chan)! Next up is Yutan. He is Yusuke and Botan's child (born from a one night stand). He has long teal hair pulled up in a Botan-style ponytail, wears a pink kimono, cross dresses, is a pathetic being (known as 'that filthy hanyou' by Hiei), and has a whole lot of mommies and daddies (and one uncle and aunt. Can you guess who they are? ^^) He is almost always being babysat by Kurama and Hiei (because Yusuke is always on dates…usually with one of Yutan's many daddies) Anyways, have any other questions, feel free to ask! On with the fic!  
*************************************************************************************  
"So we have to go to a conference for you at school?" Kurama asked his little-black-haired-with-white-ears-and-a-fluffy-tail-ed daughter. "Uh huh. You 'an Daddy have to. My teacher said," Kieima said grinning, her fangs showing clearly. "Hn," Hiei said. "Why do I have to go?" Kieima gave him a look. "Because my teacher said so, Daddy! Wanna make somethin of it?" the little girl growled fearsomely. "Okay, okay…" Hiei grumbled, stalking away. "Good! It's tomorrow night!" Kieima said cheerily.  
"Here it is!" Kieima crowed happily as they came up to her room. She opened the door and they went in, Kurama all but dragging the sullen Hiei behind him. The teacher looked up and smiled broadly. "Minamino Shuuichi! What a surprise! No wonder Kieima is so bright, having a father like you!" she quipped, shaking Kurama's hand excitedly. "H-hello Sensei," he said at the overly enthusiastic woman. "Where's the wife, Shuuichi-san?" she asked, looking around, until her eyes fell on a certain black haired koorime. He glared back at her. The teacher blinked. "Another child? My, Shuuichi-san…" she said, trailing off. "Kisama!" Hiei sputtered. "I am not a child!" She looked him over. "You look like a child, but your voice…Who is this Shuuichi-san?" she asked. Just as Kurama was about to explain, Kieima popped up, grabbing Hiei's arm. "Daddy, Daddy! Come see this!" she exclaimed enthusiastically, dragging him away, much to his demise. The teacher blinked. "Daddy?" she said faintly. "Then who…how…?" She promptly crumbled to the floor. Kurama grabbed her arm, making sure she didn't hit her head on the ground. He didn't want to be responsible for the lady's death.   
She opened her eyes. "Please Shuuichi-san, tell me that you're just a friend of the family…" she said. "Well…" Kurama began. Kieima popped up again. "C'mere, Mommy, you gotta see this too!" the little three-eyes youko said happily, grabbing Kurama's arm and pulling him away. "Can we leave yet, Kitsune?" Hiei grumbled as Kurama was dragged over. "Not yet!!" Kieima growled, her third eye glowing beneath her white headband. THUMP! The teacher was out again. "Oh dear," Kurama said. "Perhaps we should leave before we give your teacher a heart attack…"   
"Why? We're normal!" Kieima said. "She doesn't understand what normal is, hun. Let's just go. Its almost time for the moon to come up…"Kurama said, trailing off. (This little thing about the moon was borrowed from a doujinshi I read on the YYH doujinshi in English site. It's called Ike Ike Youko and very good. Kurama, in it, turns into his youko form by moonlight)"We have to stay until our time is up!!" Kieima wailed, pointing at the clock. "I agree, let's stay here," Hiei said quickly. Blinks from the two youkos. Then Kurama smiled deviously. "I know what you're trying to do Hiei-chan," Kurama cooed. "But remember, there's all night," he finished with a sweet smile, his eyes flashing golden for a moment. "Damn it…"Hiei grumbled and went over to the unconscious teacher. "Well I can at least save myself here!" he said and poked her with the toe of his boot. "Oi, wake up," he growled, continuing his poking. The teacher finally came around but…"Ahhh! Get off of me you damn nympho kitsune!!" She sat up to see…a certain silver-haired youko with Hiei under him and a little three eyed black-haired girl, now sporting white ears and a fluffy white tail ranting beside them. "Not right NOW Mommy and Daddy!! My conference isnt over yet!!!!" Kieima yelled, jumping up and down, her bandana glowing green. "Shush, Kieima, it's our adult time now," Youko said to his daughter. He heard a gurgle from off to the side and looked to see Kieima's teacher totally out on the ground. "NOW look what you did! You killed her!…wait, that's a good thing, never mind!," Kieima said. Youko picked up Hiei. "Let's go then!" Youko chirped, grinning and started out. "Okay, out time's up anyways." They left, Hiei still kicking and thrashing in Youko's arms.  
The teacher came to in a bit and got up off the floor. "Good, they're gone…" She heard talking in the halls. "Next people. At least they'll be normal…" 'I hope…' The door opened and a teal haired, pony tailed boy walked through. 'Well, Yutan isn't exactly normal himself, but maybe his parents…' Yusuke came through the door. "Urameshi?!: she cried. 'Perhaps a friend…' She had a sinking feeling. "Hey! I know you!" Yusuke said. 'Just a friend…' "Hi there Sensei! This is my Daddy!" Yutan caroled enthusiastically, pointing at Yusuke, 'Damn…' "That's nice, Yutan-kun. Where's your mother?" 'Please let it be normal…' "My mommy doesn't live with us! In fact, she never did!" Kuwabara came through the door. Yutan ran over to him and gave him a hug. 'Dear God, please no…' "We live with my other Daddy, right Daddy? And I have lots of other daddies and mommies and I have an Auntie and Uncie too! You probably met them! One of 'em turns into a youko by moonlight and the other has three eyes, just like Kieima! And I always am over at their house…" But the teacher didn't hear Yutan's cheerful banter. She had passed out cold again. "Was it something I said?" Yutan asked innocently. 


End file.
